Everyday Sunday
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Se siente tan raro… Un pensamiento compartido. Dos suspiros desganados al aire.Y es que… somos recién casados


"Everyday Sunday"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: Shonen Ai, Romantic, OOC…

Raiting: G

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Dedicatoria: A todas mis hermanitas queridas, a quienes aprecio cada día más… y, en especial, a una de mis grandes ídolos en todo el mundo de los fics y más allá Arashi (Noin) Weib Kreuz Yaoi

--Diálogos

_Pensamientos y otras cosas xD_

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Su mano tembló sobre la madera firme de la puerta…

Una inseguridad desconocida le tomó por sorpresa….

Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus marcadas mejillas…

Tomó aire profundamente intentando calmarse…

Y por fin se atrevió.

--Estoy… en casa –Dijo al momento que deslizaba la puerta hacia un lado, terminando la oración inseguramente con un hilillo de voz.

Alguien se había detenido abruptamente cerca de las escaleras, a lo largo del pasillo, al verlo ingresar a la casa. Sus miradas se conectaban forzadamente.

--Llegas tarde… usuratonkachi –Le dijo aquella persona con voz firme, pareciendo enfadado.

Y él, aún inseguro de todo y con la mente en blanco, sólo atinó a comenzar a sacarse los zapatos para poder entrar a la casa. Sus movimientos entorpecidos por los nervios y su estómago apretado por los mismos.

--Lávate las manos… -Comenzó a hablar nuevamente el muchacho aún en el pasillo –Y cámbiate… no dejes los zapatos tirados donde sea

--¡Está bien, está bien! –Respondió mareado y molesto por tantas órdenes.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio después de sus palabras…

El chico de cabellos oscuros retomaba su camino por la casa…

Una tos forzada…

--Bienvenido a casa… -Le dijo entonces.

--Ah… Sí…

Cuando él terminó con su tarea de descalzarse, el sonido de una puerta cerrarse algo lejos le permitió por fin relajarse por completo, exhalando un fuerte suspiro al momento de recargarse en la puerta principal a sus espaldas.

_Se siente tan raro…_

Un pensamiento compartido. Dos suspiros desganados al aire.

_Y es que… somos recién casados_

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

--¡USURATONKACHI!

Sip. Allí estaba su amable azabache, con el seño fruncido, las manos en las caderas, las piernas separadas y llamándole de aquella cariñosa forma.

… Llamado al que se vio obligado a acudir, interrumpiendo su entretención con la televisión.

--¿No te dije que tirarás la basura de la cocina el otro día? –Siguió hablando el pálido chico, con expresión de esposa enfadada. (N/a: xD no me maten)

--Pero hoy no pasa la basura… así que no importa, ¿o sí?

_Intentaba evitarlo._

_No le gustaba pelear de aquella forma con él…_

_Pero siempre parecía inevitable._

--Si no la tiras todos los días, empieza a oler muy mal

--¡Está bien! La tiraré ahora mismo

Y, con un puchero en su rostro, se dirigió al mueble donde guardaban los utensilios para el aseo de aquella habitación llamada cocina y sacó una enorme bolsa de basura para tirar los restos de comida del día pasado, que aguardaban en una cestita.

--Asegúrate de que el agua drene bien -Y su mirada cambió abruptamente. Su expresión dejó aquella careta y se tornó preocupada, insegura mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-- Te veré luego…

Y la puerta se cerró lentamente, dejando el eco del sonido que hizo al cerrarse retumbando en su cabeza… haciéndolo recordar.

_Es verdad… empezando desde hoy…_

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

--¿Una misión externa? –Preguntó claramente extrañado, aquel hombre que había sido su padre desde siempre -¿Sasuke se fue a una?

--Sí, desde hoy… por una semana –Respondió con aire despreocupado, posando sus manos en su nuca.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que había salido a dar una vuelta por ahí, vagando por las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo libre.

… Y así fue como de un momento a otro se vio en la oficina de Iruka-sensei.

-- Es demasiado tiempo –Dijo pensativamente el hombre mayor, que permanecía sentado frente a una mesita llena de papeles –Me imagino que… ¿estarás solo?

--¡Por fin! Podré relajarme

--¿Ehh?

Mirada extrañada por parte del mayor…

Pucheros por parte del rubio…

Y una explosión inevitable…

--Quiero decir… ¡Se queja de todo! "No gastes electricidad" "Duerme en un futón apropiadamente" "Dobla tu ropa cuando te la quites" "No comas solamente ramen"

Comenzó a imitar a su compañero ausente con aparente enfado, acompañando cada frase con una nueva expresión y posición. Llegaba a ser gracioso para el castaño lo parecido que se veía al menor de los Uchiha, demostrando así que lo conocía mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

--¡COMERÉ RAMEN DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA! ¡Y andar desnudo después de tomar una ducha!

Ok. Demasiada información para él.

--Se ha puesto muy mal por esto –Se dijo a sí mismo, observando al hiperactivo muchacho festejar a su manera alocada.

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

La noche había caído por fin sobre Konoha. El ambiente era sumamente agradable y todo estaba sumamente tranquilo, como siempre. Un día bastante corriente para todos, menos el único habitante de la mansión Uchiha.

--¡ESTOY EN CASA!

Apenas llegó a casa, se puso ropa cómoda y se dirigió a la sala a comer su amado ramen junto con leche.

Luego había tomado un relajante baño de tina.

Y una vez estuvo completamente seco, se cubrió con unos boxers y se lanzó a su futón.

Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios desde que llegó estridentemente.

--¡Ah! Esto es el paraíso…

Se levantó un poco de su posición para alcanzar la cuerda que daba hasta la lámpara sobre su cabeza. La tiró suavemente y el cuarto quedó por completo en penumbras, dándole el ambiente perfecto para dormir, pero…

Por más que lo intentó… no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche.

_Como si… todos los días fuera un Domingo_

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

--¿Cómo es vivir solo? Debes estar cansado de ello…

El Ichiraku ramen se sumió en un extraño silencio.

Su tazón de ramen quedó suspendido en el aire, aún con algo de líquido en el interior.

Una mirada algo desconcertada se posaba sobre el mayor en aquel lugar.

--De hecho no… -Comenzó a decir, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio –Estoy perfectamente

--¿OH? Pero… ¿Qué no siempre has estado junto a él?

Sí, a veces era imposible saber que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia.

--¡Ah! Eso… -Su rostro, siendo sujeto por su mano izquierda mientras la otra sujetaba los palillos que jugaban con la comida, lució algo desganado al momento de contestar –Vivir solo es fácil… Estoy acostumbrado a eso… más que a vivir con alguien…

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente atrajo hasta él la imagen de su compañero de cabellos negros y tez pálida, siempre junto a él, imperceptiblemente acompañándolo. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente. No quería recordarle ahora.

--Cuando estoy con él no me puedo relajar porque le molesta todo… no estoy acostumbrado a eso, para nada… Ni siquiera puedo decir "estoy en casa" apropiadamente…

Y eso fue todo.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Soltando un suspiro pesado, se desmoronó sobre la barra, apoyando sus brazos en extra y la cabeza sobre sus extremidades dobladas para servirle de apoyo. Su expresión había pasado de disgusta a tristeza y no podía controlarlo.

Y todo esto era seguido por la mirada atenta de Iruka... que no dejaba de sonreír.

--Estaría bien que se apresurara y regresase a casa –Le comentó al momento que revolvía sus claros cabellos.

--¿¡No acabo de decir que estoy bien solo?! ¿NO ESCUCHASTE?

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Otra de las tantas noches en Konoha… La media luna estaba en lo alto, alumbrando las calles de la ciudad.

Dentro de su casa, la televisión permanecía encendida, al igual que la luz…

El reloj en la sala se encargaba de llenar el silencio, junto con la televisión…

El pasillo se mantenía solitario y en penumbras… hasta que una luz se encendió.

Otra presencia se adentró en la sala y apagó el aparato que permanecía encendido. Seguidamente, se dirigió al muchacho que dormía cómodamente en el suelo, vestido con una playera y unos shorts, utilizando el amontonado futón como almohada.

No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla marcada…

_Ah… que cálido_

Fue lo que pensaron.

Y ante aquella caricia, el muchacho que permanecía recostado comenzó a moverse revoltosamente unos momentos antes de alzar una mano para sujetar aquella en su mejilla, comenzando a abrir los ojos.

Una silueta…

_¿Un sueño?_

Sus cielos sólo podían captar la figura de aquel silencioso muchacho, que cuidadosamente se hincaba para acercarse hasta él, con aquella expresión de inseguridad tan atípica en él, acercando sus rostros peligrosamente, sus labios…

Pero… su mano fue más rápida y se interpuso en el camino del recién llegado, alejándolo se sí por el rostro.

--¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó contrariado aquella figura.

--No quiero tener esta clase de sueño…

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Se extrañó sobremanera.

¿Un sueño?

-- Me hace sentir como si de verdad quisiera ver a Sasuke…

Bien. ¿Cuántas emociones podía sentir uno en menos de un segundo y a causa de una sola frase?

--¿Y no lo quieres ver? –Sus labios se movieron solos formulando la pregunta. Se sentía extraño. El 'tic tac' del reloj ya no lo sentía por los latidos de su propio corazón.

--En realidad no… estoy perfectamente bien…

En serio necesitaba una respuesta a la pregunte que a sí mismo se había formulado antes.

_¿Por qué siempre cualquier cosa que decía le afectaba de alguna manera?_

Quiso saberlo, pero no pudo hacer más que permanecer a su lado, hincado como estaba, observándolo…

--Esta es la casa de Sasuke…, después de todo él regresará, ¿no?

Y esa luminosa sonrisa que sólo el rubio podía brindarle surgió de aquellos labios

--Esta es su casa… al igual que la mía… eso es lo que significa tener una familia, ¿no? _ASÍ QUE ESTOY BIEN_... no tengo miedo, ni me siento solo… pero…

La frase quedó inconclusa unos segundos en los que las mejillas del emisor se sonrojaban y los cielos se cerraban nuevamente, dejando la sonrisa de lado.

--Pero el no poder decir "estoy en casa" o "bienvenido de vuelta"… de alguna manera es…

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Sentía frío…

¿Dónde estaba?

No sentía el calor del futón y había un extraño peso que se recargaba en su pecho…

_Que extraño… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?_

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, a ver si así de una vez por todas resolvía todas las preguntas en su cabeza, pero todo lo que vio fue… _¿A Sasuke?_

--¡Gyaaa!

Créanme que si la Tierra saltara del susto, lo hubiese echo ante semejante grito.

-- Eres tan escandaloso… -Recibió amorosamente por parte del chico que hasta hace unos segundos dormía a su lado.

-- ¿CÓMO ES QUE?... ¿CUÁNDO?

--Más importante –Interrumpió su escándalo – ¡Si duermes en un lugar como este, pescarás un resfriado!

--¡SÓLO ESTABA TOMANDO UNA SIESTA!

--¿No te dije que durmieras apropiadamente en un futón… usuratonkachi?

--¡Ya lo sé!

……

Silencio. Ambos se quedaron callados, uno junto al otro.

El más alto se acercó y juntó sus frentes…

-- ¿No te vas a levantar… Sasuke? –Habló por acto reflejo ante la incomodidad que sentía.

-- Está bien así… sólo por un momento…

Y aquel peso que estaba sobre su pecho se levantó de pronto, tomando su rostro al momento que daba ligeras caricias.

--Uh… ¿Cómo es que?...

Sus reflejos actuaron de nuevo, pero… estaban tan cerca.

Ambos…

Aquella mano en su rostro le acercaba cada vez más a su acompañante.

Los corazones de ambos latiendo al unísono. Nerviosos. Confusos.

Sus narices rozaron levemente y casi al mismo tiempo el contacto de sus labios fue inevitable. El azabache permanecía ligeramente elevado, inclinando su rostro hacia la derecha.

Era cálido…

Y fue el mismo dueño de aquella casa quien rompió el contacto. Con aquel dulce sonrojo extendiéndose hasta sus orejas. Los labios temblando.

--… Estoy en casa… Naruto –Murmuró.

El rubio le miró atónito durante algunos segundos antes de apresarlo entre sus brazos con aquella efusividad que sólo él poseía.

--Bienvenido de vuelta…

_F_**i**_**N**_

Ok. Ok. Un experimento de fanfic xD

No es nada del otro mundo. No es muy bueno, pero es mío y lo amo TT

Está basado en un doujinshi que obviamente no hice yo y que lleva el mismo nombre de mi fanfic, particularmente se los recomiendo mucho.

Y obviamente, Naruto tampoco me pertenece oxoU

Como ya dije, este fic va dedicado a mis queridísimas hermanas! D

A quienes espero les haya gustado esto que apenas sí terminé hoy xD

Y para mi linda amiga e ídolo de toda la vida, Arashi-sama!

A quien extrañaré enormemente. Te kiero mucho. Gracias por compartir conmigo )

Bueno, sin más me despido.

Matta ne:D


End file.
